A Mario Play: The Search for Princess Daisy
by Nolk
Summary: The result of a summer full of stupidness..The Plot..Daisy has been kidnaped...Daisy what ever happened to the princess? Ah well. But this time by Wario..Fat Man? Oh well. It's up to Mario and Luigi to save her...again. Will they save her.....again.....Or


Disclaimer: WE do not own Mario and other related characters.  
  
A Mario Play- The search for Princess Daisy  
  
The Plot..... Daisy has been kidnaped...! Daisy what ever happened to the princess? Ah well. But this time by Wari....Fat Man? Oh well. It's up to Mario and Luigi to save her...again. Will they save her......again..... Or will they lose...like they never did? Find out when you see this play....  
  
The curtains open up to a stadium. You see Luigi and Mario standing on either side of the arena.  
  
Announcer Guy: Well after a long and hard fight we have our two last people to fight,....... MARIO AND LUIGI!  
  
Mario and Luigi walk on to the fighting area.  
  
Mario: Well it's time for our fight.  
  
Luigi: I will finally show I'm not a loser.  
  
Announcer Guy: FIGHT!  
  
Toad: WAIT!!!!  
  
All look at Toad.  
  
Toad: Daisy has been kidnaped.....but by WARIO AND WALUIGI.  
  
Mario: Wuh???  
  
Luigi: They're not to hard. Can we just finish the match?  
  
Toad: NO!!! come.  
  
Mario runs off stage and Luigi stands alone in the ring  
  
Luigi: ah nuts...  
  
and he runs off.  
  
End of Scene one  
  
Scene two.  
  
Wario: Hahaha...you didn't think old Wario could do such a bad thing now could you Daisy?  
  
Daisy: Go away you fat thing!  
  
Daisy Kicks Wario.  
  
Wario: Ow.......  
  
Waluigi: They coming.  
  
Wario: The bros.!  
  
Waluigi nods  
  
Wario: GgGgGrRrRr  
  
End of Scene two  
  
Scene three.  
  
Toad: There it is guys.  
  
All look up and see a gingerbread house (note, this house belongs to Wario).  
  
Mario: That's it.  
  
Luigi: So much for the bad guys creepy secret hide out..  
  
Toad: no time to stand around, find Daisy!  
  
Toad runs off. Mario and Luigi turn from Toad to the gingerbread house. They walk up to it.  
  
Luigi: Hmmm, I guess we could sneeka round to the back, no no that would be to obvious, and maybe we could, they're not that bright. What do you think Mario? Mario?  
  
He turns to see Mario eating stuff off the house.  
  
Luigi: Mario what are you doing!!  
  
Mario: This yummy Luigi, have some.  
  
He holds out whatever he is eating. Luigi shakes his head and grabs his older brother and pulls him to the door. He opens it.  
  
Luigi: It's open. It must be a trick.  
  
Mario jumps in front of Luigi.  
  
Mario: ( heroic like) Stand back little brother. This is a job for the hero.  
  
Just then he hears a noise..it will be a little spider but it will scare him. Luigi just walks past him and enters the house.  
  
end of Scene 3  
  
Scene 4  
  
Daisy: One thing I'd like to know.  
  
Wario: What is that?  
  
Daisy: Just why did you kidnap me?  
  
Wario: I..uh..I..uh-  
  
Waluigi: ( cuts him off) Because we're bad guys and that's what bad guys do.  
  
Wario: Yea  
  
They both laugh. Daisy sighs.  
  
Daisy: Would you two just shut up!!  
  
They stop.  
  
Daisy: This is no way to treat a princess..now 'I was supposed to meet Peach at the mall and.....  
  
Waluigi: You're a Princess?  
  
Daisy: Yes of course...... anyway and buy a new dress. She's going to be so mad a me!! I have an idea.. why don't you just let me go to the mall, buy my dress and I'll come back later. What do you say.  
  
Waluigi: Hmm...that's quite a proposition, but, we'll let you go.  
  
Daisy: Now that's more like it.  
  
Waluigi: Be back by 5.  
  
Daisy: 5:30  
  
Waluigi: 5  
  
Daisy: 5:45  
  
Waluigi: Deal  
  
They shake hands, and she leaves.  
  
Wario: What just happened here?  
  
Waluigi: The princess is going shopping.  
  
Wario: Oh okay. She's a princess?  
  
Waluigi: Yea of....  
  
Just then....the Doba boys jump in  
  
Larry: Unhanded her Dan Backsyth  
  
Dick: Unhanded her Dan Backsyth  
  
Other Brother: Unhanded her Dan Backsyth  
  
Wario and Waluigi just stare at them.  
  
Wario: Umm wrong cartoon  
  
Dick: Oh, okay  
  
They leave, then Mario and Luigi run in . They run passed them off the stage, you then here a crash. then Mario jumps in and trips, but gets up.  
  
Mario: Unhand the Princess, Wario and Waluigi!  
  
Luigi jumps in.  
  
Luigi: Unhand the Princess, Wario and Waluigi  
  
Waluigi: Dejavu  
  
Wario: Is this some new fad? She's not here  
  
Mario & Luigi: Huh? Luigi: Where is she?  
  
Wario: She went-mmmmmmmm  
  
Waluigi covered his mouth.  
  
Waluigi: We're not telling...but she'll be back. HAHAHAHA  
  
Mario: Come on Luigi.. let's find her.  
  
they leave  
  
Wario: They'll never find her at......  
  
Both: The Mall!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
End of Scene 4  
  
Scene 5  
  
Luigi: Where do you think those fiends are keeping her?  
  
Mario: I dunno. She could be locked up in a dungeon somewhere, trapped in a tower, or some other cliché.  
  
Luigi: Yea your right. Where should we look first? This is a gingerbread house, not a castle. They don't have a dungeon.  
  
Mario: Yes, but they have a basement.  
  
The to go off and find a window. they climb through.  
  
End of Scene 5  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
What will happen to Mario and Luigi in the Gingerbread House? Will Daisy n Peach get their shopping done? Will they ever find Daisy? Well read da next chapter to find out... 


End file.
